FifiGirl7's Pokemon Diamond Adventure
by KisshuLover52
Summary: This is my adventure in the Pokemon Diamond video game for Nintendo DS! Find out what I went through. Find out what Pokemon I have. I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. Plz RxR! I'm not writing chapter 2 until I get 5 reviews!


AwesomeMangaArtist11: Yep

bAwesomeMangaArtist11: Yep! I changed my username to AwesomeMangaArtist11. I just thought of the name in my sleep. But I'm still a KisshuLover!! Anyways, this is a Pokemon fanfiction that I decided to do when I was playing my Pokemon Diamond video game. As you read before decided to read this story the story is called AwesomeMangaArtist11's Pokemon Diamond Adventure. This story is all about my adventures in the video game! Plz RxR!! My name in the video game/story is Diamond.

**CHAPTER ONE: Diamond gets her Pokedex!**

Reporter: … and the search for the Red Gyarados continues. That's it for our program, please tune in tomorrow!

Diamond: Hmm… the Red Gyarados.

Diamond walked into the living room to find her mom sitting on the couch.

Pearl (I'm calling Diamond's mother Pearl 'cause I don't know her real name): Oh, Diamond! Kisshu (That's right I named her friend Kisshu! Got a problem with that!? No!? Didn't think so!) came over looking for you! He said something about the lake.

Diamond: Did he? I'll go look for him.

Diamond was about to leave when her mom said something.

Pearl: Oh yeah! Remember not to go into the grass. There might be wild Pokemon there. If you had a Pokemon of your own, it might be different.

With that Diamond left to look for Kisshu. As she reached his house the door came right open.

THUD!!

Kisshu: Oh, sorry Diamond. Hey, you saw that report about the Red Gyarados right!? Well I thought we should look in our lake for a cool Pokemon! I'm fining you 1,000 yen if you're late, Diamond! Oh… I forgot something!

Then he ran back inside. With that, Diamond followed him into his house.

Diamond: Alexandra (That's what I'm calling Kisshu's mom)!! Have you seen Kisshu!?

Alexandra: Yep. He dashed upstairs to get something.

Diamond: Thanks.

Diamond ran upstairs.

CRASH!!

Kisshu: Oh, sorry Diamond. Didn't see you there!

Diamond: It's all right.

Kisshu: Um… If you're late to Lake Verity I'm fining 1,000,000 yen!!

With that, he dashed downstairs.

At Route 201, Diamond saw Kisshu.

Kisshu: Okay, we can't go into the grass, so let's just avoid it to get to the lake.

Diamond: Okay!

Then Kisshu followed Diamond to Lake Verity.

When they got there, they saw two people in the grass.

Kisshu: What's going on…?

Boy: Professor, there's nothing out of the ordinary on the other side, either!

Professor: Hmm…

I may have been mistaken…

Something appears to be to be different than it was before, but…

Fine! It's enough that we have seen the lake. Lucas, we're leaving.

Lucas: Professor, you've been gone for four years now. How are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh?

Professor: …Hm.

Thre is one thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of Pokemon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies.

Then they walked toward Diamond and Kisshu.

Professor: Excuse me. Let us pass, please.

Lucas: Sorry folks.

Then they left.

Kisshu: What was that about? Those two… Huh? Diamond! Let's go check this out!

Diamond: Just don't go into the grass.

Kisshu: What's that? Don't go into the grass? No problem, no problem! We won't be in there long enough for a wild Pokemon to come out.

Then they walked into the grass, only to find a briefcase.

Kisshu: It's…a briefcase? Those people forgot it here. What are we supposed to do with it? We can try to deliver it, but who are they? I heard them say professor…

Just then two Starly flew up to them!

Kisshu: Waaah! Po-Pokemon?! What's going on?!

Then Kisshu huredly opened the briefcase.

Kisshu: Look! These are Poke Balls! Let's battle using these! Eh…? Which one do want then, Diamond?

Diamond: I'll take… Piplup!

She took Piplup out and put him to battle!

Diamond: Um… Piplup! Use Pound!

Piplup attacked the wild Starly. Starly then used Tackle!

Diamond: Piplup! Use Pound again!

This time the wild Starly fainted. Piplup gained 16 Exp. Points.

Kisshu: Fwaaah! Your Piplup totally rocked! But my Turtwig was way tougher than yours! …They were other people's Pokemon, though… But we had to use them… They won't mind, will they?

Then Lucas walked back to the patch of grass.

Lucas: Whew! You found the briefcase? The professor would've gone through the roof if he knew I forgot it here. Hunh? Whaaaat?! Did you guys… Did you use these Pokemon?! Oh, man… How am I gonna explain this to the professor? …This briefcase is the professor's, so I'll take it, OK?

With that, he left.

Kisshu: What was that about? I don't know what's going on. Diamond, let's get out of here. My Pokemon got hurt from that battle. If we get attacked by another Pokemon, we might be in trouble.

Then they left.

Kisshu: You go ahead. I know we have to go return these Pokemon. They're not ours. But I want to spen just a little more time with this little guy…

When they started to walk away, they ran into… the professor and Lucas!

Kisshu: Hey, it's those people! Is that old guy staring at us?

Professor: Hmm…

I heard from Lucas that you used our Pokemon? Let me see them, please. Hmm… Piplup and Turtwig… Hmm… I see… That's how it is… Lucas! I'm going back to my lab!

Lucas: Uh… Yeah, of course! Professor, wait for me! You should visit our lab later, I think. We'll be seeing you!

With that he left.

Kisshu: What was all that craziness about? (He's got a problem with saying 'What was that about' ) I mean, if he was angry, he could've yelled at us or whatever… And didn't he want their Pokemon back…? Diamond… we should gome, too…

Back at Diamond's house.

Pearl: What's up dear?

Diamond: Kisshu and I found Pokemon and we had to fight them with somebody else's Pokemon!

Pearl: Wow. I can't believe that happened to you. Am I ever glad that both you and Kisshu are unharmed. The professor you mentioned is most likely Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town. I've heard that he is well known for his studies on Pokemon. I hear he's also quite intimidating… Diamond, I think you need to visit him in Sandgem Town. You need to properly explain why you had no choice but to use his Pokemon. Don't worry! I'm sure he will understand. Oh, I know! Diamond, put these on.

Then Diamond received a pare of running shoes from her mother.

Pearl: Going to Sandgem Town is like an adventure in itself, right? With those Running Shoes, you can get to faraway places much faster.

Diamond: Bye mom!

Then Diamond dashed off to Sandgem town.

When she got to Sandgem Town she saw Lucas.

Lucas: Hi! I've been waiting for you! Please, come with me. The prof's waiting to see you.

He then led her to the Pokemon lab.

Lucas: See? This is our Pokemon Research Lab. We'll just go ahead and...

THUD!!

Kisshu: What the… Oh, it's you, Diamond! That old guy… He's not scary so much as he is totally out there! Aww, it doesn't matter, Diamond. I'm out of here. See you later!

Then Kisshu left.

Lucas: What was that?! Your friend always seems to be in such a rush. Anyway… Let's go in.

Diamond then followed him into the lab.

Professor: … Finally, you've come. Diamond, was it? Let me see your Pokemon again.

… Hmm… I see… This Pokemon seems to be rather happy. All righty then! I'll give that Piplup to you as a gift.

Professor: Now that it's your's, would you like to give it a nickname?

Diamond: Sure!

Professor: What would you like to call it?

Diamond: How about… Lettuce?!

Professor: Hmm, Ok, I see… And you're happy with that nickname?

Diamond: WHAT DO YOU THINK OLD MAN!!

Professor: … SORRY!! Your friend Kisshu told me what happened at the lake. I heard you battled very well, despite it being your first time. And, from what I can see, there is a d\growing bond between you and that Pokemon, though it is still young. That's why I would like to entrust you with Piplup.

Lucas: Boy, am I glad you're kind toward Pokemon. If you weren't, well… I don't even want to think about it.

Professor: Er-hem! Let's move on to the main topic. There is something I want you to do for me. My name is Rowan. I study Pokemon. Fist of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of Pokemon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so, it is necessary to colledt data using the Pokedex. This what I wish to ask you. I want to entrust you with this Pokedex. Will you use it to record data on all the Pokemon in Sinnoh for me?

Diamond: Sure!

Rowan: Hm! Good answer!

Diamond obtained the Pokedex!

Rowan: That Pokedex is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokemon you encounter. Diamond, I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokemon in this region!

Lucas: I've got the same kind of Pokedex as you.

Diamond: Like I care!

Rowan: Please be nice! When you walked upi Route 201 with your Pokemon, what did you fell? I've lived for 60 long years. Even now, I get a thrill when I'm with a Pokemon. Now, you should know that there are countless Pokemon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills waiting for you out there! Now go! Diiamond, your grand adventure begins right now!

AwesomeMangaArtist11: End Chappie 1!! Now I want at least 5 reviews before I write Chappie 2!!

Kisshu: Plz review!

AwesomeMangaArtist11: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THIS STORY!! YOU'RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE IN TOKYO MEW MEW STORIES!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!

Kisshu: Fine.


End file.
